Relaciones Francia-India
|D= |F= French President Emmanuel Macron, right, welcomes Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi, before their meeting at the Elysee Palace in Paris. | AP }} Relaciones de Francia con India. Historia Francia estableció relaciones diplomáticas con la India recién independizada en 1947. Un acuerdo entre Francia e India en 1948 estipuló que los habitantes de las posesiones indias de Francia elegirían su futuro político. Un tratado de cesión fue firmado por los dos países en mayo de 1956. Fue ratificado por el parlamento francés en mayo de 1962. El 16 de agosto de 1962 India y Francia intercambiaron los instrumentos de ratificación bajo los cuales Francia cedió a la India plena soberanía sobre los territorios retenida. Pondicherry y los otros enclaves de Karaikal, Mahe y Yanam llegaron a ser administrados como Territorio de la Unión de Puducherry desde el 1 de julio de 1963. Los méritos y deficiencias de la presencia colonial francesa en la India se disputan sobre las cuentas de la naturaleza explotadora del comercio colonial, la segregación de sujetos franceses dentro de las posesiones coloniales según etnias (europeos y criollos se diferenciaron de los indios étnicos en listas electorales) y el uso colonial del contrato de trabajo . Visitas del Jefe de Estado y Jefe de Gobierno: Un hito clave en la relación bilateral fue la visita en 1998 del presidente Jacques Chirac. La visita elevó la relación a través de la firma de la primera asociación estratégica de la India. En enero de 2008, el presidente Nicolas Sarkozy visitó India y fue el invitado principal en el desfile del Día de la República de la India. En septiembre de 2008, el primer ministro indio, Manmohan Singh, realizó una importante visita a Francia. El 14 de julio de 2009, el Primer Ministro de la India, Manmohan Singh, fue el invitado de honor de las celebraciones del Día de la Bastilla celebradas en París. El desfile militar del Día de la Bastilla 2009 se inauguró con un contingente de tropas indias extraídas de los tres servicios (ejército indio, marina india y fuerza aérea india). Soldados como Jawans of Maratha Light Infantry Regiment Center (MLIRC) marcharon por la Avenue Champs-Élysées al sonido de una banda militar india tocando melodías marciales indias como Saare Jahan Se Achcha, Haste Lushai yKadam Kadam Badaye Ja. El presidente francés, Sarkozy, realizó su segunda visita a la India del 4 al 7 de diciembre de 2010. El presidente francés, Francois Hollande, visitó la India los días 14 y 15 de febrero de 2013. El primer ministro indio Narendra Modi estuvo en París los días 10 y 11 de abril de 2015 para sostener conversaciones bilaterales estratégicas con el presidente francés, François Hollande. Un informe conjunto de estado estableció el estado actual de la relación bilateral y los planes para el futuro a través de la declaración conjunta India-Francia de abril de 2015. El 30 de noviembre de 2015, el Primer Ministro de la India Narendra Modi viajó a Francia para una visita de 2 días para asistir a la Conferencia de las Naciones Unidas sobre el Cambio Climático de la COP 21 2015 en París. Narendra Modi y François Hollande invitaron conjuntamente a más de 100 líderes mundiales a unirse a InSPA (Agencia Internacional para Políticas y Aplicaciones Solares), una iniciativa global para promover tecnologías de energía solar renovable con bajas emisiones de carbono. Ver también * Relaciones de Francia * Relaciones de India Fuentes Categoría:Francia-India India Francia